In a printing apparatus such as a printer or copier, various settings can be made by the user. These settings can be printed by a function referred to as a “status print” function. Status print is a means of printing out a list of various settings of the PDL (Page Description Language) and hardware possessed by the printing apparatus and is used by a user, developer or person in charge of maintenance to check the set items of the printing apparatus and to perform test printing. The printing apparatus is adapted to support foreign languages in accordance with countries or areas in which it is used and the language used in status print also takes the languages of various countries into account. The set items include the language used and when status printing is carried out, all settings are printed in the set language.
However, in a case where a language that cannot be understood by a software developer or maintenance individual using the status print function has been set as the language used, the various set items concerning the printing apparatus will not be understood by the user, even if they are printed out in status print. Moreover, the user will not even be able to determine in what language the set items have been printed. In such cases, it is difficult to decide what the language is when the content of the printout is to be translated.